Britturge Series
by The Sound Waves Studios
Summary: Scourge is still in prison and returns to his first girlfriend.
1. Part 1

**Britturge**

 **?:Hey sweetie.**

 **Scourge:Brittany?!**

 **Brittany:That's right I'm back!**

 **Scourge:Babe you look wonderful.**

 **Brittany:Feeling good to.**

 **They hold hands.**

 **?:Excuse me but am I'm interrupting something.**

 **Britturge:FIONA!**

 **Fiona:Scourge who is this!**

 **Brittany:I'm Scourge's girlfriend!**

 **Fi:No i am!**

 **Scourge:Fi give it a rest. Meet Brittany.**

 **Britt:Sup.**

 **Scourge:We go way back don't we.**

 **Britt:Oh yes. Before he was dating Ally. When I found out about them I bailed on Scourge.**

 **Scourge:And me charm brought you back.**

 **Britt:No! You came crawling back to me after you and Rouge spilt.**

 **Scourge grabs Britt.**

 **Scourge:And now we're back baby.**

 **Britt*giggles*:Oh yes and Sonic will pay for all the pain he has caused you. Just Like everyone else.**

 **Scourge:Sorry Fi but Where the new Item.I know you're bad and whatnot but Britt here is evil. She isn't holding me back like you were.**

 **Britt:Well it was fun getting to see you agian Fi but we got to isn't going to die himself you know.**

 **Brittany turns into a demon and runs away with Scourge.**

 **To be contiued...**


	2. Part 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongBritturge/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIt's raining./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Britt are you ok?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBrittany:Sure I'm just cold./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:I don't remember my castle being this far./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBrittany:You could have at least told me that earlier./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Well I was more concantrated on gettting out of prison./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:You know I had this under contorl!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Would you perfer I didn't worry about us!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Yes!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Fine!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Fine!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThey Kiss./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Just keep walking./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Girls./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:What!?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Nothing./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOne annoying hard to type fight later../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Britt.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Shut up!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Britttt.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:I said...SONIC,SAL.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Shhhhh! Are you trying to get us caught?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Well sorry. I get nervous around him./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:What?!What?!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Not now./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSee Brittany's Freedom Days Part 1 to see why/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Ok this is the plan./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:You!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Shhhhh!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSally:Sonic did you here that?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:Brittany?Brittany!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSonic runs toward her./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:Britt, long time no../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSally:Sonic hel.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:Sally?Sal?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBrittany:You've made a grave mistake hedgehog.*Laughs*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:What do you... Ahhhhhhh!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTo be continued.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDon't forget to see the premire of /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJordan the Hawk/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIN/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNew recurit From Knothole/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPart 1/strong/p


	3. Part 3

**Britturge**

 **Sonic:Sal...Sal?**

 **Sally:Sonic where are you.**

 **Sonic:I don't know it's too dark.**

 **A light goes on.**

 **Demon Brittany:I see your awake.**

 **Sonic:I beat you before I can do it again.**

 **Demon Britt:Foolish Hedgehog you can't stop me now.**

 **Scourge:She's right. But look on the bright side blue. Robotnik is dead.**

 **Sally:You killed him.**

 **Demon Britt:I'd call it taking out the trash.**

 **Scourge:Your time will come but we'd like you to witness the destruction of your Mobius.**

 **Sonic turns to Brittany**

 **Sonic:Britt you used to be a freedom fighter what happened. You were honest and kind...**

 **Britt:YOU HAPPENED TO ME! YOU BETRAYED ME! I'M LIKE DIRT TO YOU.**

 **Scourge:Britt calm...**

 **Britt:NO SCOURGE SONIC IS A PROBLEM THAT MUST BE DELT WITH!**

 **Sally:Sonic Now!**

 **Sonic kicks Brittany in the face and unties Sally**

 **Britt:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Scourge:Hey get back here...**

 **Brittany flies angirly toward Sonally.**

 **She shoots red orbs at them.**

 **Sally:Sonic hurry she's gaining!**

 **Sonic:I'm trying Sal I feel like I'm slowing down.**

 **A ring opens and Tails is shown trying to keep it open.**

 **Amy:Sonic runnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **Boom!**

 **To be continued...**

 **Don't miss**

 **New recruit From Knothole**

 **Premires later today**

 **Only on Britturge.**


	4. Part 4

p style="text-align: center;"strongBritturge/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:Sal jump!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSally:What about you?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:I'll be fine./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSally:Good luck./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShe jumps./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDemon Britt:NOW PREPARE TO DIE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:Stop!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Huh?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:Why are you doing this!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:i'd don't have to explain myself to you!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:But why?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:*sniff* You... Wont... Under...Stand...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShe's falling./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Britt!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHe catches her./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:*Crying*AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT"S NOT FAIR! *gasps*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic:What's not fai.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Shut up just shut up!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:Clam down Britt it's.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBritt:Put me down!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHe puts her down./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShe runs away./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongScourge grabs Sonic and pins him to the wall./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongScourge:What did you do!?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSonic: We'll.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTo be continued.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWhat did Sonic do?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYou'd be surpirsed./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNEW SERIES TIMEbr /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong?:Really?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMe:Well I like.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong?:That's a lousy excuse./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMe:So what do I.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong?:Give me that pen./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMe:Wait!Are you the Moubius Me?!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongKristy:Yes./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMe:Come on we've got so much to talk about./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongKristy:HELPPPPPPPPPP!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMy adventures in Moubius!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPremires/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAugust 1/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	5. Part 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"First thing first/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Special shout out to Space Mercutio/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I hope thats right/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"For helping me find a few mistakes/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I will try to make sure that my stories stay in the correct format/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Once again thank you./span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNow back to our story!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBritturge/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong "I said what did you do?!"Scourge screamed. Sonic lowered his head."I...I"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong "Spit it out."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To keep what happens a serect until the preview of/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Brittany's Freedom days/span/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I will not write what /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Sonic did/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Thank you/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "strongSonic so help me!"Scourge continued."Dude I had no idea."Sonic repiled."You broke her heart!"Scourge was angry now."Your right and I can never forgive him." a voice boomed down the halls of the damged palace. Brittany stood there in her most powerful demon form."You wil perish in a way never imagined! Scourge bind him up." she comanded. "But babe what about..."Scourge protested. "Would you like to die too?"Brittany looked at hime with rage in her took a rope and tied up Sonic."Sorry blue."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong "Now hedgehog any last words." Brittany smirked. " Sally!" Sonic called. Sally and Tails shoved a light into Brittany's face."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You stupid hegehog, get them!"Brittany yelled. Scourge imidtitly sensig danger to his girlfriend leaped to her rescuse as she lost all power and conttrol and fell. "No!" Scourge said as light went everywhere./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong Ha!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYou think that's it!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOh No/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe battle has only just begun/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTomorrow she things that you've never seen/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongas I turn this story upside down/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMind Blowing stuff is going one as a new chapter is writen./strong/p 


	6. Part 6

p style="text-align: center;"strongWaring this Chapter is more intest then the first few./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI adviste that childern under the age of 10 should not read this./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYou have been warned so now I prestent/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBritturge/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBrittany laid lifeless on the hard wooden floor. Scourge frantically looked at her body starting to swell up with tears. Sonic felt akward sitting there binded up with tine. He felt like crying, but felt joy. Sally quickly untied Sonic as Tails opened up a portal."Sally..."Sonic started walking toward Brittany."I think we killed her."Sonic pressed his head on her chest. Sally put her hand over her mouth. Tails stopped and knelt down on his knee's."Sonic are you sure?"Tails look at the dead face."Yeah buddy I'm sure." Sonci repiled looked down. "Scourge are you..."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"All of you get out of my castle."Scourge cried slaping Sally's hand off his back. His head hung over his late girlfriend body as tears dripped onto the floor. Before the freedom fighter left Brittany floated into the air. Her Body glowed and sparkled. Then she lowered again. She was pale and weak but got up slowly."Stuipd hedgehog. You almost killed meh..."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongScourge swooped her up and hugged her. Brittany hugged him too. Then Scourge let her go and kissed her. The just stood ther and released tears. When they stopped Sonic at Brittany, even though she was happy something wasn't right. Just then Sonic fell to the ground. An arow was in his back. Blood spilled onto the ground. "Sonic."Sally screamed and ran to him. She grabbed his body. Blood ran onto her gloves."Sonic."Sally repeated./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBehind her Brittany and Scourge smirked. Tails was in a crate tied up. "So sorry we have to leave but, you know we've got to get back to Mobius. Our take over begins tonight. Then they ran away with Tails trying to reach Sally and Sonic./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWill Sonic come back from the dead?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWill Sally be able to stop Brittany's evil plans?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAnd What about Tails?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry This season is over, but Season 2 permires on Wensday./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBye!/strong/p 


	7. Britturge When he was here

p style="text-align: center;"strongFINALLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry it took so long and the glichtes I don't know how to fix it./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(ughhhhhhhhhhhh...)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBritturge/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong Brittany sat in her golden throne in a bored manner. Time had seemed to stop, Scourge was at a meeting with the Iron Queen and wouldn't be back until got up and walked toward the door. Soon she cam to a oak door with a sliver handle. Brittany walked inside the room, it was dark and lifeless with a coldren and some dusty old books. Brittany grabbed a book on a self called "Make em' talk". The young hedgehog flippe through the pages looking for the perfect potion to do her bidding./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong After searching for about ten mintues Brittany found a potion that wasn't to compicated. She grabbed a puprle elixer, a dragon eye, and a quill from a enchinda. Britt put the ingreedients in a bottle and went to the dungoen. There was Tails, freezing to death and dieing. Britt poured the mixture on him and Tails told od Sonic and Sally's plan to kill Scourge at his meeting. Britt stood ther eand dropped the potion. SHe grabbed Tails' shirt and punched him. Then Brittany ran to the jungle as fast as she could to save Scourge, but she was too late. SCourge was dead and so was Sally./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTo be continued.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
